Arkham Academy for witchcraft and villainy
by sapphireredverne
Summary: Hogwarts run by the batman villains... well why not? In this insane version of a magic school students learn not only how to preform magic but also to find there villain identities. so yeah this is incredibly silly and just for fun, i hope someone finds this as funny as i did when i wrote it. This story involves multiple OC's as i need someone to write through.


**Hi there =)**

**This is my first fan fiction I have currently posted and I hope you enjoy, Just saying that this is not meant seriously at all. It is really me just venting my craziness =)**

**Annnnnnnnnnyway. I do not own batman or harry potter ( as much as id love to)**

**The only thing in this story belonging to me is the crack idea and fireflight**

**Mockingjay belongs to my good friend and sister Ruby Redverne, who is crazy and amazing enough to help me with this dive into madness. **

Chapter 1~ House Sorting

"Settle down! Settle down"

Hugo Strange, headmaster of Arkham academy, looked over the students in the hall

"Now that the main sorting has been completed I have an announcement to make. Along with our new first years we will be welcoming some new 6th year students as well. First we have James to be sorted"

A tall boy with short ginger hair and nervous looking brown eyes stepped up before sitting on the sorting stool.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat cried out the instant after it had been placed on James's head.

Harley Quinn gave a girlish squeal "Yay! I get the cute guy!" she bounced in her seat, while the joker rolled his eyes beside her. Meanwhile James had made his way to sit with the Hufflepuff 6th years, his face now a rather impressive shade of red.

"Secondly" Hugo began again, once again causing silence to fall over the hall. "We have two more students entering the 6th year. These two already have a villain identity, and have taken part in many crimes"

Murmurs started to spread around the hall. Only the very best of the 7th years managed to find their identity at school age and then none of them had committed a crime yet.

"Mockingjay and Fireflight, if you would please come up here to be sorted"

Two girls walked up next to the stool. One was dressed in a black skin tight suit with yellow legs. On her feet were short black boots, almost military in style. On top of this she wore a black trench coat with yellow, fire like emblements along the rims of the coat and around the two shoulder holes. The girl had shoulder length black hair that had several white highlights throughout. Blue eyes seemed to be confident as she looked around the room. However the thing that caught most eyes was the pair of metallic wings that were attached to her shoulders by brown leather straps that mostly hid under her coat. The wings were folded up however the 5 silver blades that made up each wing still the tip, connecting the blades was a piece of copper shaped like a pair of open wings.

The second girl had an equally interesting outfit. She wore a short blue dress that had a pattern of diamonds, hearts, spades and cloves around the rim of the skirt and also the neckline. A sliver band was around her waist that went to a ribbon tied up in a bow at the back, then ends reaching about knee height. She also wore small blue shoes, similar to a ballerina, with ribbons that criss-crossed up her legs to just below her knees. Her hair was white and tied up into two pig tails, the ends of which seemed to have been dyed blue. Her eyes were also blue and brimming with the same confidence that could be seen in the other. However, once again all eyes were drawn to one thing about her. This girl also had wings; however these were covered in black feathers and looked vaguely real.

The odd pair stood together by the sorting stool until the headmaster addressed them.

"Mocking jay, if you would go first please." Hugo motioned to the stool as he spoke.

The girl in the blue dress sat down on the stool.

"Slytherin!" the hat cried after a brief pause.

Mocking jay was smirking as she got up off the stool.

"I'll save you a seat" she said as she past Fireflight, who in return simply rolled her eyes.

"Fireflight, if you would take your turn" Fireflight briefly nodded before she walked past Hugo and sat down.

"Hummm" the hat mumbled on her head "another Slytherin!"

Fireflight walked to the table and took a place next to Mocking jay amongst the slithering 6th years.

"Hehe" the joker started chuckling lightly." looks like I get to train some actual villains for once"

The girls just smirked at each other

"Well, now that the sorting has been completed" Hugo trailed off slightly "Let the feast begin!"

_And here is some more information for those who want it =)_

_Headmaster – Hugo Strange_

_Transfiguration – Clayface_

_Charms – Harley Quinn_

_Potions – Scarecrow_

_Dark arts – Joker_

_Athermancy – the calculator_

_Ancient Runes – The Riddler_

_Care of Magical Creatures – Cat woman_

_Divination – Two Face_

_Astrology – Mr Freeze_

_Muggle Studies – Mad Hatter_

_Herbology – Poison Ivy_

_Quiddich – Zatora (belonging to my other good friend Garnet Redverne)_

_Music – Penguin_

_Grounds Keeper – Bane_

_House Heads_

_Gryffindor – Two Face_

_Ravenclaw – Riddler_

_Hufflepuff – Harley Quinn_

_Slytherin – Joker_


End file.
